


We do what we do

by wannabewriter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabewriter/pseuds/wannabewriter
Summary: A Collection of Fluff and Smut one shots. Mostly probably Smut. Blame Lilly. Fluff will be tagged as such in chapter titles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaleLilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleLilly/gifts).



> THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT LILLY.

In the months that followed Corypheus' defeat, Sa'dia was busier than ever before. She'd expected, no, hoped that she would be able to just sit down and breathe for five minutes, but it wasn’t to be. In fact the only reason she got to take a break was because a massive early winter storm had blown in and trapped everyone in Skyhold whilst it raged and howled outside. For the first few days Sa'dia had slogged through the backlog of paperwork that had been building since before the final confrontation, but eventually she had no more and decided to finally take a well deserved break.

A few candles, a low yet warm fire in the brazier, a large hot bath, her favourite scented salts and suddenly the future was looking much better for her. She undressed letting her clothes fall messily to the floor, as she revealed soft olive skin, scattered with thin, spidery scars from her life as a dalish elf. Normally her baths were quick affairs due to time constraints, but for the first time she got to just relax.

“Mm, nice work kadan,” Bulls voice rumbled from the staircase a while later, startling the short, voluptuous elf bathing before him.

“B-Bull,” Squeaked Sa'dia, hands and arm trying to cover her body. Even though she and Bull had been lovers for some time now, she was still very self concious about the way she looked, that she wasn’t your typical elf. “How long have you been there?”

“A while,” he replied with a non-answer.

“Bull how long?” she repeated.

“Since the beginning kadan. You guard yourself too well, I don’t get to see you often.” He finally answered, making an exaggerated unhappy face as he walked to her sofa and sat down.

Sa'dia blushed and stammered “There’s barely a day that goes by when you're not in my bed, you seem me plenty.”

“Kadan, that’s just sex, I don’t get to see, see you.” Bull responded, unclasping his ankle brace. “I like to see you, you're beautiful.”

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two as Bull removed his brace, shoes and socks whilst Sa'dia washed herself in the now cooling waters of her bath. He placed the towel resting against the arm of the sofa next to the bath and limped off to the bed where he lay down and grabbed a pillow and half smothered himself with it. “Not looking boss, you can come out now. No sense in you staying in there and getting sick.” He grumbled, voice muffled by the plump feather pillow.

He breathed in her lingering scent on the pillow as he heard her get out the bath and move about the room. He felt her sit on the bed next to him and start to undo the strapping on his leather harness. He grinned into the pillow knowing that she liked to take it off as her dexterous fingers casually brushed against his biceps and pecs as she worked the armour off of him.

He uncovered his face with a flourish and sat up as she threw the leather armour onto the couch and his jaw dropped. Not only was she still only in the towel he had placed beside her, but around her neck she was wearing a long coil of red silken rope. Rope he'd given her almost a year ago after he'd realised she liked being tied to the bed, yet had never used because of her lack of self confidence.

“What's this boss? You going to tie me up?” Bull said, a little less that completely joking.

She flushed to the tip of her ears and murmured something, that whilst Bull heard it, he pretended not to. “Sorry boss, you're gonna have to speak up,” he said, a grin splitting his face. “I said... I said... I want.. you to tie me up.” She said quite hesitantly but louder.

Chuckling to himself bull lifted her head so her eyes met his, before she quickly looked elsewhere in embarrassment. Unable to help himself, Bull continued the farce. “I don't think we'll need that much rope and what's wrong with the stuff still tied to the headboard?”

Sa'dia pulled her head away from Bulls grasp, and stammered a few half words before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before continuing. “I meant tie all of me up. Not just my hands and arms. I um...” she hesitated, taking another deep breath to try and regain her bravery. “It's almost Satinalia and you're kind of hard to buy for and um...” her sentence tapered off, unsure of what to say.

Bull took the rope from around her neck and started to find the middle of the rope. “Thank you kadan, this is the best gift you could have gotten me.” He murmured, placing the middle of the rope over her head. “I know you get frustrated, but this time I really need you to tell me the watchword. I can't continue until you do, for your own sake, I know this is a really scary thing for you.” He continued pressing his forehead against hers and cupping the side of her face with a hand.

Sa'dia moved her head so she looked into his eyes. He could see uncertainty and fear, and also determination. “The watchword is katoh, Bull. If... If I use it, if I'm too much of a cowa–” Bulls thumb on her lips stopped the rest of her sentence. “If you say katoh, we'll stop, and you will still be the same strong, beautiful woman I have always known.”

She closed her eyes momentarily, before nodding and looking at Bull again, a fresh determination in her eyes. Bull carefully stood up and taking her by her hand helped her to stand too. She stared, slightly glassy eyed, at his chest as he gently ran his fingers over her lips and down to the towel. Studying her face for any negative reaction he slowly removed the fabric and let it drop to the floor.

“Well done kadan, you handled the first step spectacularly.” He whispered in her ear before sitting on the bed and drawing her close to him. He could feel her warmth against his skin, hear her breaths quick, and shallow, and smell the citrus-y fragrance from her bath. The image of a poor little halla, cornered by a vicious predator crossed his mind.

He kissed her soft lips as he started tying knots in the rope, his hands moving swiftly, deftly, experience rather than education guiding him, palms brushing against her skin, his fingers dancing. He broke the kiss, as she took a deep breath, her eyes regaining their life as she slowly started to finally relax, her trust in her lover overtaking the fear and lack of self confidence.

Bull continued to bind her with the rope, a simple arrangement as far as things went, but one, that for now, would suffice for his beginner and scared partner. With a peck on her cheek he finished tying the final knot and guided her to step back so he could inspect the finished product. Cheeks redder than bull had seen before, she stood, trying her hardest not to cover her body for him, one hand clutching her arm, eyes determinedly focussed on the brazier.

“Kadan, oh damn kadan, I have never seen you look so... so...” Bull struggled to find words that did justice the visage in front of him.

“Horrifying?” she suggested, the slightest edge of bitterness to her voice.

“Hot.” Bull corrected, feeling upset that she could not see what he could. Something, he noted, he'd definitely have to work on. “Does it feel ok? I didn’t tie it too tight for you did I?”

“No, no its ok, its fine,” she replied, tracing her fingers along the smooth rope to the first knot, tied just above her impressive bosom, enhanced by the webbing of rope Bull had just tied.

Bull grabbed her wrists firmly and drew them to her side, as he consumed her body with his eyes. He felt her pull back slightly and looked and listened for the watchword. It didn’t come, so he continued. Drawing her closer he held her wrists behind her back, pulling gently you she had to arch her back slightly, giving easier access to her breasts.

“I like these,” Bull said, grinning as he took one stiff nipple in his mouth, cupping and holding the other with his free hand. As he suck, and lipped and nibbled on one, he poked and pinched and lightly twisted the other, knowing how sensitive Sa'dia was. A small whine escaped his lovers lips, the resistance in her arms faded away as she gave herself to the pleasure.

“That’s my girl,” Bull encouraged, kissing across her breast to her cleavage before kissing down her belly, avoiding rope and knots as needed. He let go of her wrists, sliding his hands sliding along her body until they found comfort and grip at her hips. Bull stopped kissing her soft belly, muscle hidden underneath a layer of what he liked to call 'comfort'. He looked at her face, lips still gently touching her skin as he spoke, “I know you don’t, but I also like this.”

Sa'dia immediately tensed up, some colour draining from her face and Bull knew he'd reached her limit, at least for the time being. Plenty of time in the future to continue to build her self esteem. He sat her down on the bed next to him, hugging her to his chest. After a few moments of silence bull said quietly “Do you want to stop now, kadan? I cant say home incredibly proud of you I am right now.”

She shook her head, a little too vigorously and bumped bulls chin with the top of her head, a chorus of laughter spilling out between them. “I haven’t said the watchword have I now Bull?” she said coyly, throwing herself face first onto the bed and looking back at him.

Bull chuckled as he watched her long red hair slide against he back, obscuring the rope-work from view. Bull gathered it and placed it to one side, positioning one leg either side of her ample hips. He bent down and kissed her shoulder, slowly making his way towards her exposed neck, kisses turning rough and to bites. He grunted as her back arched and her head lolled to one side, a breathy moan escaping her lips.

Bull grabbed her hair near the scalp and pulled so her face came into view. A bruise was already starting to show on her neck from one of the more forceful bites bull had just places. A faint smile played on her lips and her eyes were fogging with comfort in the familiarity that their interlude had turned to. “Kadan, I am going to fuck you now, any objections?” She shook her head the best she could with Bull still pulling on it. “Words kadan, use them.” He rumbled. “No. No sir, no objections.” She vocalised, eyes pleading at him to start.

Bull briefly stood up, his belt, pants and underwear were on the floor in a blink of an eye before he settled back down on the bed, his fingers going to work, making sure she was ready for him, as there was no way he was going to go lightly on her today. To his joy he found that whilst she'd been nervous and hesitant she'd also been enjoying herself- her lips slick with her juices which had started to run down her muscled thighs. Bull grinned and licked his fingers clean, savouring her taste before grabbing her by the hips, lifting her and in one clean, hard thrust, buried himself within her hot slick folds.  
  
Bull groaned loudly, drowning out his lovers own sounds of pleasure, no matter how many time he entered the little elf, each time was better that the previous time. Sa'dia rested her head on folded arms and arched her back slightly so it would be easier for Bull to hilt himself within her, preparing herself to be consumed with the lust and pleasure within.

Bull grunted, thrusting in and out of his lover forcefully, the air becoming thick with their combined scents. Unlike normal, Sa'dia had let go of herself and aloud her voice to ring out loudly enough Bull was sure they could probably hear it in Val Royeaux. With an almost bestial roar, bell decided to do the same and stopped holding back.

It wasn't long before the red-headed elf was crying out in elvish, as her orgasm swept over her, spasms wracking her body as she clawed at the sheets. Bulls fingers dug into her skin as with a last few thrusts he finished himself off, her orgasm still continuing as his own started. A fierce growl emanated from deep within Bulls chest as he let go of the woman beneath him, breaths escaping him in quick pants. A bead of sweat rolled off his chin onto the worn out inquisitor.

Definitely the best Satinalia present ever.


End file.
